Through Her Eyes
by MalfoysOneAndOnly
Summary: She wants love, but has everyhting but. Will she find it, or will it just pass her by? Will be rated M for language and for some sexual situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and related characters are not owned by me. If I owned even one of the characters, I obviously wouldn't be posting the story on this site.

* * *

Chapter One: New Thoughts for a New Year

* * *

The last and final one. On the way towards a final year. This year would be the one to surpass them all, and I had everything. Top of the class, best friends, practically perfect in every way. All I was missing was the boy. After all, what could a princess be without her prince? 

I'm not be snotty or self obsessed. Just stating it how it is. And unfortunately, they all believe me to be some self-righteous prudential virgin. How wrong they are. But will they ever see it? Highly unlikely. Maybe that is why I am treated as I am. Maybe Harry isn't the reason why. It is believed me and Harry are actually an item. Another rumor gone awry. Not to say we didn't try, but honestly, it was like dating your brother. The kisses were sloppy and greedily pressed upon my lips. I don't want that. If I wanted that, I'd have stuck with Ron. I want the passion, the fire! I want to feel how badly they need me through a simple touch. Not even a long kiss, but a simple stroke a of a lip upon my own. Sucks to be me though. Boys will never kiss like that. Their brains are too full of lustful thoughts, not the love and tenderness I wish to possess. Not to say a good romp in the sac isn't delicious, because it can be. Just, some days you need more than lustful sex. You need a connection. This is where he came in.

He waltzed into my compartment like he owned the damn place. That signature grin plastered along his pretty little face. I could have jumped him there. I think he knew it too. In all the years I had known him, a spark had always been there. But alas, what would people say if they heard about us? But in truth, would we really care? It makes sense right, fits all the cliches. Supposed "good girl" falls for the delirious "bad boy." How great, just what I need, my life to be some cheesy love story. How about not? He just sat down and stared. His eyes staring into my own made me feel as if he could read my every thought, divulge into every crevice of my mind. Not something I would like to have him do at the moment.

"And why pry tell has you thinking so deeply before the hell has even started?" He smiles, not smirked, but actually smiled at me. How would I answer that? Thinking about how cliche it would be for us to hook up, or should I say how hard I wish to fuck him? Or maybe ask if he could make my heart melt with one simple kiss. I just sat and looked back at him. Maybe if I don't answer he'll go back to where he came from. A girl can wish, can't she?

"I asked you a question, it would look daft of you not to answer the bloody thing." He snapped. Okay, what do I say?

"Sorry, just thinking about some things. I would love to tell you, really, but I have a feeling none of it concerns you. And, when pertaining to a conversation with you, your on a need to know basis. And face it, you really don't need to know." Okay, maybe I said the wrong thing, but he didn't have to look at me like I had grown another head while sitting next to him!

"You do know you are an odd one, right? I mean honestly, I asked a simple question. I know we aren't friends or even civil to each other most times, but it's not like I asked you how you plan to defeat the Dark Lord." His answer was bluntly put, so I decided to respond back.

"Maybe your right. I don't know. I guess I know you don't care. More than likely whatever I say can and will be used as some sort of torture in the future, and I guess I'd prefer not to insinuate anything new. You seem to be a semi-smart person, so I figure you can create your own insults and not quote me on anything." With that I stood up and walked away. Maybe this year would bring along something new after all. Maybe not the love of my life, maybe not There will always be a time to find my prince, if he even exists.

I decided to find Harry and Ron before we were finally back to school. The golden trio united, whoop-ti-do. In my opinion, we all lost touch years ago. I think we more or less stick around each other because its what we have always done. After I dated them both, things changed. I guess that's why you leave your friends alone when choosing a boyfriend. Too bad I learned a little too late. Either way they were there. i figured I might start a new with something old.

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you reading my other story 'Can She Fall for Me', it is one a temporary hiatus. I bought a new computer, so this one doesn't have my story on it yet. When I transfer the copy over, I will continue with it. Fir now, I will be posting to this story. Hope you enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing... Sad, but true...

* * *

The train ride continued as they always had. Dinner was as grand as always. Shouldn't I feel sad this is my last year? Should I be upset this would be the last sorting ceremony I would witness? Indeed, I felt nothing. My mind still lingered on the pretend conversation that the self titled "Sex God" and I had had on the train. That stupid smirk that was plastered on his perfect face was plastered permanently to the walls of my mind.

Why am I thinking this? Hello, this is Draco fucking Malfoy. Not just some run of the mill hottie that I can use and abuse for my own sick little perverted pleasures. No, try nemesis, the enemy of all enemies! Maybe that's why he was on my mind. What could be more cliché than a go with him? This is truly pathetic. Thank Merlin that this dinner is almost over. I can go back to my dorm and sleep this off. But oh wouldn't I rather sleep with him.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no slut. Just a little bit of a nymphomaniac, although I don't practice. Most my thoughts stay in my pretty little head where they belong. HA! Could you imagine the look on their faces if they knew what I really thought about. Alas, not the books that I am constantly reading, but sex. Hermione Granger and sex. Two words the population of Hogwarts would never put together in a million years.

I don't understand how a population of people can be so naive! I know I'm not a goddess quality beauty, but I have some things going for me, and I'm a hormonal teenager like the lot of them, so why would it be so taboo? It confuses me it really does. After all this thinking, I need a nice long bath. All I need now is Dumbledore and the password to the Head dorms.

* * *

After hunting down the old wizard I finally get to take my bath. Took long enough though. I'm almost ready to skip the bath and jump into that nice warm bed I laid my eyes on when I entered the room. This place is beautiful. No wonder he gives it to those who deserve it the most. But it would have been nice to have this luxury my entire stay here.

I climb into the old fashioned tub and closed my eyes. This was paradise. If Malfoy hadn't opened the door right then, I could have died and went to witch heaven. He does ruin many things that boy. I made sure I was covered with bubbles before I actually said anything. He truly hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided the goods were still safe. He on the other hand was wearing his birthday suit and what a fine suit at that.

"Draco Malfoy, how nice of you to join me, but I must say, I don't need the company at the moment. I'm quite capable of bathing on my own." I just smiled as he turned about eighty shades of red. Who knew he could be embarrassed by me!?

"I, um, I, um... Ididn'tknowyouwereinhereI'msorrynight." And I think that boy high tailed it out of there faster than anything I had ever seen. This was going to be a wonderful year. Too bad I really didn't know what he said. Now, the question is, do I tell everyone what happened? Or do I use this to my advantage and keep him on a very short leash? Hmmm, all the possibilities. To that, I climbed out of the tub and into my bath robe. I needed my beauty sleep after all. Besides, how was I to know the lovely specimen was planning his revenge as I collapsed on my bed?

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, if you do, please show the love! 


End file.
